


허니, 슈가 그리고 크림을 위해

by mucha_monet



Series: 허니, 슈가 그리고 크림을 위해 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucha_monet/pseuds/mucha_monet
Summary: 뉴욕 거리에서 베이커리 운영하는 매그너스와 매번 소개팅에 실패하는 회사원 알렉의 사랑도하고 맛난것도 먹는 이야기





	1. 바게트 샌드위치

알렉산더 라이트우드는 오늘도 야근이었고 내일도 야근이고 모레도 야근을 하고 있을 미래에서 이제 더는 마음 맞는 사람과 만나기란 불가능하다 생각했다. 이자벨은 벌써 몇 번째 퇴짜나며 알렉의 생식기관 안위를 우회적으로 물어보았고 알렉은 대답대신 시큰둥한 표정으로 머리를 쥐어뜯을 뿐이었다. 마지막 데이트 상대는 그나마 좀 오래 만난다 싶었는데, 어디서부터 어긋난 건지 완전 말아먹다 못해 핵탄두를 터뜨린 수준이었다. 알렉은 완전히 포기해버렸다. 그렇지 않아도 공백 없는 삶을 사는 마당에 누적되는 피로가 컸다. 비워도 줄질 않는 34페이지짜리 결제 메일함과 하루에도 두 세 번은 만나야하는 거래처 관계자들, 매주 화요일과 수요일 각기 다른 임직원 회의에 참석해 영양가 없는 헛소리까지 들어야하는 알렉에겐 누군가를 만나고자 하는 노력은 사치처럼 느껴졌다. 평범한 직장인이 주중에 데이트할 시간마저 없다면, 엿 같은 회사를 실컷 저주하며 주말을 불태우면 그만이지만 그는 알렉산더 라이트우드. 없는 시간도 만들 수 있는 능력자였다. 그러니 시간문제는 아니란 소리다.  
알렉이 만났던 여성들 모두 각자 하는 일이 있었고, 몇몇은 그보다 더 바쁜 직장에 다니고 있었다. 그녀들이 그의 바쁜 정도를 이해 못할 리 만무했다. 그럼 도대체 무엇이 문제란 말인가. 알렉은 반복되는 만남과 기어코 오고야 마는 최악의 끝을 케이스 삼아 이유를 고심하기 시작했다.

첫인상만큼 중요한 게 없으니, 화두는 당연 외모였다. 허나, 알렉의 외모가 호감형이 아니냐 묻는다면, 전혀! 누구라도 반짝이는 올리브색 눈동자와 남자다운 턱선 그리고 적당히 섹시한 근육질 몸을 싫어하기란 어려운 법이다. 게다가 이 시대에 숙녀를 대하는 완벽한 매너까지 갖춘 남자는 지구에서 멸종위기 동물 수준이었다. 알렉은 딱 그런 종류의 인간이었다.  
그럼 도대체 왜? 사실 답은 간단했다. 알렉이 맞은 퇴짜에서 가장 괜찮은 케이스와 그렇지 않은 케이스를 비교해보자.

‘알렉 정말 미안해요.’

처음엔 다들 좋게 시작하곤 했다.

‘당신은 정말 좋은 사람이에요. 다정하고 매너도 있고.’

이때쯤 되면 알렉은 쓸데없는 걱정을 시작했다..

‘혹시 제 얼굴이 맘에 안 드신다거나.......’  
‘뭐라고요? 맙소사 그럴 리가, 당신 얼굴은 완벽해요. 무슨 그리스 로마 신화 같다구요 당신. 게다가 목소리, 오, 하나님.’

데이트 상대 여성의 손가락이 얼굴 위에서 중요문장을 표시하듯 뱅글뱅글 돌았다.

‘하지만.’

하지만?

‘당신 눈에선 손톱만큼의 감정도 느껴지지 않아요.’

이게 대체 무슨 소리람?  
알렉은 가장 최근이자 최악이었던 케이스를 떠올린다.

‘알렉 날 사랑해?’  
‘뭐?’  
‘그래 날 사랑하냐고. 아니, 아니야.’

그녀는 알렉과 세 달 정도 만난 여성이었다. 자세히 말하자면 세 달 동안 고작 여덟 번 만난 게 전부였지만 서로 일에 치여 사는 성격이라 만남의 빈도가 적을 뿐, 그에 대해 둘 다 불평한 적 없었다. 게다가 그녀를 위해 그날도 선약을 미뤄두기까지 했다. 때문에 그녀의 질문은 알렉을 퍽 당황하게 만들었다.

‘날 좋아해서 만나는 거긴 하니?’  
‘어, 널 좋아하냐고?’  
‘그래! 날 좋아하긴 해?’  
‘그러니까 꽃을 선물하지 않았을까.’

결 좋은 머리카락을 뒤로 넘긴 이제 여성은 경악에 찬 표정을 짓고 있었다.

‘이딴 꽃다발은 아무 감정 없는 사람한테도 예의상 줄 수 있거든?!’  
‘그건 그렇네.’  
‘맙소사. 알렉 라이트우드. 너 정말 뭐가 문젠지 모르는구나?’

불행인지 다행인지 일순 레스토랑에서 흐르던 클래식이 멈춰 정적에 휩싸이자 그녀는 내지르려던 분노를 어느 정도 매너모드로 순화시킨 모양이었다. 사태의 심각성을 아직 알아채지 못한 순진한 표정의 알렉을 마주한 여성은 어금니를 꽉 깨물었다. 그녀는 두 손가락으로 알렉의 두 눈을 콕 찍듯 가리켰다.

‘네 눈. 감정이 없어.’

또다. 매번 데이트 상대에게서 듣는 말이었다. 감정이 없다. 알렉은 자기 눈에 지금 눈알 말고 뭐가 들어있는지도 알지 못하는데 그 감정이란 건 대체 어떻게 집어넣는 건지 진심으로 의문이었다. 내면의 폭풍에 비해 반쯤 벌어진 입만 외적 변화의 전부인 알렉을 본 여성은 폭발하고 말았다. 당연한 결과였다.

‘사랑도 뭐도 없다고 이 자식아!’

선물로 준 꽃다발의 붉은색 장미꽃잎과 이름 모를 핑크색 꽃봉오리가 알렉의 가슴팍을 치고 고요한 레스토랑의 허공을 가르며 팔랑이던 순간은 알렉 인생에도 길이길이 남을 명장면이었다. 그곳에 있던 사람 모두가 갑자기 벌어진 비현실적인 상황에 놀란 나머지 핸드폰을 꺼낼 겨를도 없어 보였다. 심지어 알렉마저도 아마 이자벨 여기 있었더라면 분명 유튜브에 올리고도 남았을 거란 생각으로 현실에서 벗어나 있었다.

‘우린 분명 연애를 하기로 했는데 넌 아니잖아! 이 로봇 같은, 키스도, 하다못해 뽀뽀도 안 해주는 파렴치한 놈!’

결국 눈물과 그간 알렉이 필요성을 느끼지 못했던 스킨십 유무를 클라이막스로 상황은 종료되었다. 알렉은 최대한 그녀를 달래주려 노력했으나, 여자는 알렉의 손을 탁 쳐내곤 혼자 눈물을 닦았다. 그녀는 붉어진 얼굴과 씩씩대는 스스로를 빠르게 진정시키더니, 꽃은 없고 가지만 휑뎅그레 남은 꽃다발을 상대방에게 거칠게 안겨주며 일갈했다.

‘사람이랑 정말 만나고 싶다면 그 태도부터 고쳐야할 거야. 안 그럼 평생 혼자 살아야 할 테니까!’

데이트했던 여성이 최악이었다는 뜻은 아니다. 문제점을 알게 된 계기와 당시 알렉 자신의 태도가 최악이었다. 다신 이런 일 없도록 해야지, 싶은데 마지막이 무신경한 자신에게도 너무 충격이라 누군가를 만날 기력이 모조리 불타 사라진 기분이었다. 이것 말고 더 참작해야할 여러 가지 경우의 수-라고 쓰고 퇴짜라 말하는 볼썽 사나운 과거-가 남아있지만, 결과는 같을테니 더 회상하는 건 관두기로 한다.

감정. 그놈의 감정! 대체 그 감정이란 건 어떻게 보여주는 건데? 이마에 써 붙이기라도 해야 하는 건가? 계속 만났으면 이유가 있는 거 아냐? 그리고 데이트하면 빨리 키스해야하다는 법이라도 있는 거야? 원래 좀 서로 좋아하게 된 다음에 천천히.... 거기까지 생각이 미치자 누군가 뒤통수를 후려갈긴 것처럼 알렉의 뒤로 섬광이 스쳤다.

“젠장 그녀 말이 맞았어. 정말 그녀를 좋아하지 않았잖아.”

유령처럼 중얼거리고서 미리 뽑아놓은 피피티 더미에 머리를 쾅 떨어트렸다. 주먹으로 애꿎은 책상만 쳐대다가 벌게진 이마를 하고서 일어난 알렉은 이번 생은 착실하게 망한 것 같으니 더 욕심 부리지 말고 일만 열심히 하기로 굳게 다짐했다.

*

당분간 사람 만나는 건 줄이고 현재 맡은 프로젝트나 열심히 하겠다는 포부를 개소리로 알아들은 이자벨과 제이스는 서로 언제쯤 알렉이 그놈의 감정의 문을 개시할 것인가에 대해 당사자 앞에서 내기했다. 알렉은 그들의 기대를 완벽하게 무너뜨리고 역으로 탄 돈으로 근사한 저녁이나 사먹어야겠단 자질구레한 생각을 하며 야근 후 퇴근 중이었다. 배에선 벌써부터 꼬르륵 소리로 난리였다. 안타깝게도 그가 다니는 회사 근처엔 변변찮은 식당이 없어 점심이고 저녁이고 부지런히 쇼핑가로 나가지 않으면 안됐고 그나마 있는 프렌차이즈 카페 베이커리 제품들은 일찍 가지 않으면 5분 내로 동나는 수준이었다. 때문에 점심도 저녁도 대충 스낵으로 때우거나 거르기 일쑤였다.

회사 앞 대로에서 늘 그랬듯 유턴 신호를 기다리던 알렉은 불 꺼진 거리 사이로 유난히 밝은 가게를 발견했다. 오피스만 가득한 거리라 저녁엔 다 꺼져가는 가로등 불빛만이 전부인 동네에서 이 시간까지 문을 연 가게는 거의 없었다. 따뜻해 보이는 오렌지색 조명이 거리의 어둠을 밀어내고 언뜻 보이는 검정색 천 처마엔 간단하게 ‘Bakery’라고 써진 게 전부인 작은 가게였다. 흠, 베이커리라. 알렉은 뒤에서 보채는 자동차 운전자에게 미안하다는 손짓을 하고서 길가 보이는 데에 대충 차를 세웠다. 시간이 늦어 마트도 문을 닫은 지 오래고, 집 냉장고엔 아무것도 없을 게 분명했다. 레트로 식품도 질려가던 차에 아직 영업 중이라면 간단한 샌드위치 한두 개나, 남은 빵을 사가도 나쁘지 않을 듯싶었다. 멀리서 보았을 때 어른거리는 인영을 희망삼아 가게 앞에 도착했고 OPEN이라 써 붙인 팻말을 보곤 힘차게 문을 열어젖혔다.

“영업 끝났습니다.”  
“이런, 죄송합니다. 가봐야겠네요.”

경칩의 맑은 종소리가 다 끝나기도 전에 계산대 뒤에서 뭔가를 뒤적이던 베이커리 주인이 생선냄새를 맡은 고양이처럼 반짝 고갤 내밀었고 알렉은 어정쩡하게 서서 마주친 시선에 어색하게 웃었다.

“앗. 음, 보니까 아직 시간이 남았네요.”

매끄러운 동작으로 판매대까지 나온 남자는 마치 보여주려는 듯 손목시계를 확인하며 알렉을 가게로 끌어들였다. 이내 환한 미소와 수레국화처럼 벌어진 (수레국화아?) 두 눈은 영문 모를 뿌듯함이 가득했다. 알렉은 작게나마 감사합니다, 덧붙이곤 가게 안으로 주춤 주춤 들어와 창가에 놓인 가판대부터 열심히 살피기 시작했다. 얼른 골라 계산하고 나가는 게 예의일 것 같아 눈에 불을 켰는데 절망스럽게도 그를 반기는 건 거의 다 빈 빵 바구니 뿐이었다.

“어떤 거 찾으세요?”  
“간단한 저녁거릴 찾고 있는데. 아무래도 다 팔린 모양이네요.”

괜히 진상 손님이 된 느낌에 등 뒤로 진땀이 다 났다. ‘대충 아무거나 먹으면 되니까 남은 걸로 주세요.’ 라 말할 만큼의 능청이 알렉에게 존재할 리 없었고, 상대방이 기분 나쁠 여지가 있어 망설여졌다. 그나마 가판대 끝에 홀로 남겨진 빵을 발견하곤 돌진하려던 찰나,

“그럼 막 만든 샌드위치는 어때요?”

다행히 주인이 내민 도움의 기색에 알렉의 누구 하나 죽일 듯 흉흉한 표정이 풀렸다.

“마다할 리 있나요. 그런데 여기 샌드위치는 없는데요.”

알렉이 샌드위치라고 쓰인 네임택과 빈 나무플레이트를 가리켰다.

“기다려주세요.”

남자는 손잡이 없는 주방문을 열고 들어가더니 몇 가지 재료를 꺼내왔다. 끼니로 먹을 만한 빵이 남았다고 생각했는데 돌아가는 모양새가 ‘늦게 온 손님 너 때문에 새로 만든다.’ 였다. 알렉은 굳이 자기 때문에 만들지 않아도 괜찮다고 말하려 했다. 하지만 언제 다가왔는지 모를 베이커리 주인때문에 화들짝 놀랄 뿐이었다. 그는 알렉의 가슴에 닿을 듯 말 듯 붙어 등 뒤에 놓인 짧고 통통한 바게트를 들어 올리곤 새처럼 멀어졌다. 무방비하게 드러난 목덜미에 알렉의 코는 숨도 제대로 쉬지 못해 얼굴은 얼간이마냥 새빨갛게 달아올라 있었다.

톱날처럼 날카로운 빵 칼이 바게트 둥근 양 끝을 잘라내고 가로로 가르자 연갈색의 부스러기가 도마 위로 부스스 떨어져 내렸다. 사각 사각 갈려 속살을 보인 바게트로부터 고소한 냄새가 거리를 두고 선 알렉 허기를 자극했다. 남자는 먼저 빵에 소스를 바르고 가져온 재료들 중 싱싱해 보이는 양상추와 토마토, 적양파를 능숙하게 썰더니 푸짐하게 바게트 안에 넣었다. 눈앞에서 누군가가 요리(라고 하기엔 애매했지만)하는 건 오래간만이라, 저도 모르게 고개를 빼고 그 장면을 가만히 지켜볼 수밖에 없었다. 이제 남자는 훈제된 연어를 한 점 한 점 정성스레 말아 올리곤 연두빛 케이퍼를 뿌렸다. 레몬을 짜기 전 불현 듯 남자가 고갤 들었다.

“생선 드시죠?”

알렉은 갑자기 마주친 눈동자에 또다시 당황했고,

“네.”  
“못 먹는 게 없어 보이긴 하네요.”

칭찬인지 욕인지 알 수 없어 알쏭달쏭한 얼굴로 막 자라기 시작한 턱수염을 손등으로 매만지기만 했다. 자잘한 허브를 뿌리고 다른 면에도 아까 발랐던 소스를 적당히 바른다. 이어서 종이포장지가 손대기만 해도 터질 것 같은 바게트를 감쌌다. 마법처럼 순식간에 완성된 샌드위치가 종이봉투에 담겨 알렉에게 건네졌다.

“감사합니다. 얼마인가요?”  
“공짜로 드릴게요.”  
“네?”

뒷주머니에서 지갑을 꺼내어 달러를 세던 알렉이 인상을 구기자 남자는 소리 내어 웃었다.

“가게 문 연지 오래되지 않아, 아직 수요를 몰라서 재료가 남아요. 그걸로 만들어 드린 거니 그냥 첫 고객 서비스 차원으로 받아주세요.”  
“하지만.”  
“호의는 감사하게 받아주시면 좋을 것 같아요. 미스터-”  
“알렉산더 라이트우드, 입니다.”

이름은 들은 남자는 흐음, 하고 목을 울렸다. 그들은 아무 말도 없이 서로만 바라보고 있었다. 아까까진 느끼지 못했던 정적과 깊은 눈에 민망해진 알렉이 뒷목을 긁으며 뒤로 한 걸음 물러나자 시선이 끊겼다.

“감사해요. 미스터-”  
“그냥 매그너스라고 불러주세요, 미스터 라이트우드.”  
“아 그럼 저 역시 편하게 불러주세요.”

편하게 불러주세요? 알렉은 말해놓고도 민망은 물론이오 제 입에서 이런 소리가 나갔다는 사실에 놀라는 중이었다. 처음 만난 사람에게 이름을, 내가 이름을 알려주다니. 매그너스라고 불린 남자는 내면의 혼란에 석화되어가는 알렉을 아는지 모르는지 빵부스러기랑 소스가 묻은 손을 검정 가르송에 꽂아넣은 하얀 행주에 닦고서 빙긋 웃었다.

“좋아요 알렉산더. 회사 동료 분들에게 꼭 추천 부탁드려요!”

낭랑한 종소리가 천국에서 울리는지 뒤통수에서 울리는지 겨를도 없이 도망치듯 거리로 나온 알렉은 자신이 저지른 행동에 대해서 고뇌하느라 주차한 길가를 넘어 몇 길목이나 더 휘적휘적 걸었다. 깜깜한 거리에 바보처럼 멍하니 서있는 자신을 발견하고 나서야 겨우 제자리로 돌아올 수 있었다. 알렉은 후다닥 차 안으로 들어왔다. 코끝이 찡해질 만큼 제법 쌀쌀한 날씨인데도 왜 춥지 않은가 했더니, 품에 안은 갈색 종이봉투 속 샌드위치가 아직 온기를 간직하고 있었다. 알렉은 집에 도착할 때까지 남자의 기분 좋은 웃음소리와 부드러운 몸동작을 계속해서 떠올렸고 열쇠로 현관문을 따고 들어가서도 여전히 멍한 얼굴이었다.

그리고, 세상에. 그 남자, 매그너스의 샌드위치는 알렉 인생에 있어서 가장 맛있는 샌드위치 순위 1위에 당당히 이름을 올렸다. 한입 베어 문 샌드위치는 문자 그대로 혀에 닿자마자 신음이 절로 나올 정도였다. 겉은 바삭하고 속은 부드러운 바게트는 물론, 아삭하게 씹히는 양상추와 달콤한 토마토, 적당히 매콤한 양파. 채소는 흠 잡을 것 없이 신선했다.. 게다가 적당한 훈제향 나는 부드러운 연어를 케이퍼 위에 발린 소스는 한 치의 이질감 없이 하나가 되어 혀 위로 미끄러지길 망설이지 않았다. 로즈마리의 향긋함이 입에 남은 자잘한 비린 맛을 잡아주는 센스까지. 순식간에 그 커다란 샌드위치를 다 먹어버린 건 물론이오 정신 나간 사람처럼 풀린 종이포장 위 빵 부스러기와 소스까지 남김없이 털어먹었다. 정말 완벽한 맛이 아닐 수 없었다. 매그너스의 샌드위치는 편안한 상태에서 세심하게 모든 맛을 느끼고 즐길 수 있었다. 음식은 그저 주린 배를 채워준다, 에 불과했던 알렉도 대단한 미식가가 된 듯한 착각을 불러일으켰다.

비록 매그너스란 그 베이커리 주인은 조금, 묘하고 이상했지만(다시 말하지만, 보통 처음 보는 사람에게 자신의 성까지 알려주는 경우는 거의 없었으니까!), 알렉은 기꺼이 내일 점심도 매그너스의 매력적인 베이커리에서 해결할 의향이 있었다.


	2. 크루아상

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 버터와 반죽을 겹겹이 쌓아 굴린 크루아상은 커피와 먹으면 참 맛있죠

 

 

 

일찍 돌아가신 부모님의 유산을 적절하게 투자해 젊은 나이에 벌써 수백억 달러 자산가가 된 매그너스 베인의 인생모토는 대체적으로 좋은 게 좋은 거 아니겠느냐 였고, 여든 살 먹은 노인 같은 느긋한 성격은 빡빡한 세상을 살아야하는 부자에겐 더 없는 덕목이었다. 게다가 그에겐 숨기기 피곤하리만큼 절대적인 미적 감각과 남다른 기준이 있었으니, 가끔 미술품이나 신인작가 발굴 같은 분야에선 그의 삶을 훨씬 윤택하게 만들었다. (창작에 있어선 완전 꽝임을 잊지 말자) 허나 매그너스의 미적 기준은 너무 완벽한 나머지 몸도 마음도 피곤하게 만들기 일쑤였고 얼마 안 가 질려버리는 성격은 물리적인 피곤을 뛰어넘어 인생을 참기 어려울 정도로 징글징글하게 만들었다. 하지만 그 역시 맛있는 것, 예쁜 것, 잘 생기고 아름다운 것에 끌릴 수밖에 없는 어쩔 수 없는 사람인지라 아예 초연하지는 못했다. 때문에 매그너스는 금세 질리는 세속적인 것에서 벗어나 제 딴에는 좀 더 생산적이고 효율적인 활동에 눈을 돌리기로 했다. 한 번도 해본 적 없는 새로운 경험에 남아도는 시간과 돈을 쏟아 붓기 시작한 것이다.

휴가 차 들른 이태리 시칠리아 빌라에서의 아름다운 바다와 따사로운 햇살 아래 날씨를 맘껏 즐기던 매그너스는 이제 그만 제대로 된걸 먹어야겠다며 프랑스 레스토랑 투어를 하며 몇 년을 단조로이 보냈고, 우연찮게 작은 베이커리에서 처음 제 입맛에 꼭 맞는 빵을 먹을 수 있는 행운을 만났다. 이 맛있는 걸 직접 만들어 먹으면 어떤 느낌인지 궁금한 마음이 생겨 망설임 없이 제빵을 배웠다. 누가 알았을까. 악기를 연주하면 모두가 귀를 막고 붓을 들면 물감을 빼앗아야 하는 매그너스에게 괜찮은 소질이 있었을 줄은. 하지만 혼자 만들어 먹는 것도 삼 세 번 하고나니 지겨워졌다. 누군가에게 팔겠다는 결심을 한 건, 미국으로 돌아와 라파엘과 저녁을 먹은 이후의 이야기다.

라파엘은 당시 그의 나이 16살 때 매그너스가 누군가와 경합하듯 벌여놓은 예술가양성 프로젝트의 주인공이었고, 알고지낸지는 벌써 7년이 넘어가고 있었다. 무엇보다 지인 중, 매그너스의 값진 경험을 돈 많은 부자의 멍청한 짓이라고 신랄하게 비판할 수 있는 유일한 존재이기도 했다. 그런 라파엘이 매그너스가 대접한 크루아상을 먹고 동그랗게 놀란 눈을 한 것이다. ‘또 열심히 시간 낭비하고 왔네.’ 라고 말할 줄 알았는데 이 까다롭고 젊은 예술가의 입에선 방금 먹은 음식 음미하는 소리가 전부였다. 한쪽 눈썹 끝을 올린 채 반응을 보던 매그너스의 눈동자가 서서히 기쁨으로 차올랐다.

‘자리 봐놨어.’  
‘이거 아직 평가 안했는데.’  
‘내가 언제 네 평가에 휘둘리기라도 했니, 꼬마야?’

라파엘은 남은 크루아상과 스크램블 에그, 토막 낸 방울토마토를 무식하다 싶을 만큼 입 안에 욱여넣다 꼬마라 부른 이에게 불분명한 항의를 해댔다.

‘어딘데?’  
‘브루클린 브리지 건너편.’  
‘거긴 망할 숫자 놀이하는 인간들 밖에 없다고!’

매그너스가 어깨를 으쓱했고 라파엘은 다시 접시에 집중했다.

‘오, 월스트리트 쪽은 아니니 걱정 마렴.’

뉴욕을 대표하는 피자리아와 아이스크림 팩토리, 초콜릿숍, 트랜디하다는 카페들로 오밀조밀한 브루클린을 벗어나 맨해튼 빌딩숲에 외딴 섬처럼 뜬금없는 베이커리를 내기로 결정한 건 단순히 우연이 아니었다. 석양 지는 하늘을 지붕 삼은 브루클린에서 맨해튼으로 향하는 브루클린 브리지 너머엔 한껏 치솟은 스카이라인과 바삐 걷는 사람들로 혼잡했다. 도심을 빠져나가는 택시 안에서 매그너스는 낮엔 그토록 생기 넘쳤던 거리가 다시 살아 돌아오지 않을 것처럼 마지막 숨을 거두는 기분이 들어 마음이 조금 울적해졌다. 뭔지 몰라도 오래토록 어두운 거리를 지켜주는 불빛이 있으면 좋을 듯싶었다. 가로등 불빛 말고 조금 더 따뜻하고 아늑한. 도심의 아침부터 저녁, 온전한 하루를 다정하게 마무리 지어줄만한 작은 가게 같은 것. 그날 바로 구운 빵을 파는 베이커리. 오븐에서 방금 빼내 속살을 가르면 김이 모락모락 피어오르고 바삭거리는 표면은 윤기로 반들거리는 빵으로 가득한 베이커리! 어라. 나 베이커리를 운영해 볼까? 오래간만에 끓어오른 욕구가 매그너스를 즐겁게 만들어주었다.

그리하여 매그너스는 속전속결로 베이커리를 열었다. 자리는 걱정과 달리 어렵지 않게 구할 수 있었는데, 직장인들을 위한 서점이었다가 망했다는 가게 주인이 감당할 수 없는 자릿세로 인해 하루빨리 팔고 떠나고 싶은 눈치였다. 맨해튼 오피스라인 치곤 꽤 괜찮은 가격으로 자릴 사서 들어온 매그너스는 느긋하게 가게를 꾸미기 시작했다. 가끔 내부공사를 확인하러 오면 지나가는 직장인들이 무슨 가게냐 물어보았는데 그때마다 베이커리라 대답하며 길목의 유동인구를 얼추 계산했다. 그가 처음 원했던 것처럼, 검정색 천 처마를 달아 흰 글씨로 베이커리란 단어를 간단히 새겼고 안이 훤히 들여다보이는 유리창을 전면에 달아 채광이 잘 되게끔 했다. 에어컨과 난방장치를 설치 후 얼마 지나지 않아 매그너스는 길목의 수요가 그리 많지 않다는 걸 완전 확신하고 진심으로 감사했다. 그가 하루에 만들 수 있는 빵의 수량은 그리 많지 않았을 뿐더러, 바쁘면 새로운 경험을 느긋하게 즐길 수 없을 터였다. 사실 그마저도 매그너스가 하루아침에 망하지 않을 부유한 자산가인 점이 컸다.

어쨌든 점심시간의 나른한 햇살이 막 나온 따끈한 빵들을 노르스름하게 물들이는 바로 그 순간이 앞으로 가겔 운영하며 매그너스가 가장 좋아하는 시간이 될 예정이었다. 하지만 예상 외로 베이커리엔 손님이 끊이지 않았다. 내놓아진 빵은 기본적인 종류임에도 불구하고 인기가 좋았다. 특히 그가 만든 크루아상은 내놨다 하면 날개 돋친 듯 팔리는 베스트 메뉴였다. 마치 벽돌을 두드려 다이에건엘리로 향하는 문을 연 해그리드처럼 사람들은 길목에 숨겨진 베이커리를 마법의 가게처럼 찾아내 방문했다. 가끔 머리끝부터 발끝까지 맞춤 수트를 남자들이 케이크는 팔지 않냐 물어 미리 주문을 받고 케이크도 만들어주기 시작했다. 케이크를 보관할 데가 마땅치 않아 소형 쇼케이스를 주문하고 계산대 옆에 놓았더니, 조각케이크를 먹으러오는 근처 사립학교 아이들이 생겨났다. 주문이 없거나 피곤한 날이면 케이크 만들기를 가차 없이 미루기도 했는데, 아쉬워하는 아이들과 직장인들에겐 대충 만든 도우로 쿠키를 구워주었고 그들은 모두 이른 크리스마스 선물을 받은 어린아이처럼 기뻐했다.

자신이 만든 빵을 먹고 행복해하는 얼굴들을 보면 매그너스는 가슴 한구석이 이스트 넣은 빵처럼 부풀어 오르는 걸 느꼈다. 좋아하는 장신구들을 몽땅 빼고 일해야 한다는 것만 제외하곤 그동안 왜 진작 이 일을 시작하지 않았을까 싶기도 했다. 어느 날 허브 한 다발을 끌어안고 가게에 들른 카타리나에게 그 얘길 해주었더니 곧 죽을 거 아님 미친 소리 말라며 진저리를 쳤다. 오랜 친구인 레그노어도 마찬가지였다. 이 소꿉놀이도 얼마나 갈지 빈정거리면서 버터 식빵은 어찌나 잘 먹던지. 친구들의 장난 반 진담 반의 우려 속에서도 베이커리는 그늘에서 꿋꿋하게 자란 민들레처럼 자릴 잡아갔다. 라파엘은 매그너스의 지인 중에 가장 늦게 베이커릴 방문한 편에 속했다. 근처에 일이 있어서 들렸다는 라파엘은 조금 있다 보자는 소리만 남기곤 하나 남은 조각케이크와 크루아상 세 개를 후다닥 챙겨 나갔다. 아쉬운 마음이 들었던 것이 무색하게도 이후 라파엘은 베이커리에 매일같이 출근도장을 찍기 시작했다.

“그러니까 그녀는 달라.”  
“달라?”

어둑하게 젖은 유산지를 걷어 빵부스러기를 쓰레기봉투에 담고 새로 뜯은 유산지를 바구니에 깔던 매그너스가 계산대 앞에 앉아 랩톱을 켜놓고 꿈꾸듯 몽롱한 라파엘의 표정에 두 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

“그래. 전에 만났던 스타일은 절대 아니란 소리야.”  
“호오. 그래에?”

기대와 능청이 묻은 반문을 들은 라파엘이 인상을 찌푸렸다. 라파엘이 매일같이 가게에 출근하는 이유는 이 근처에서 일한다는 아름답고 강인한 여성 이자벨 때문이었는데, 평소에 시간 내기 어려운 직책이라 가끔 틈 날 때 만나지 않으면 얼굴 보기는 꿈도 꿀 수 없다 했다. 매그너스는 누군가를 열정적으로 좋아하는 라파엘을 보며 저런 순수하고 정열적인 감정을 가져본지 얼마나 오래되었나 실감할 수 있었다. 매그너스는 찌뿌둥한 허리를 펴 기지개를 켠 뒤 라파엘의 머리를 맘껏 쓰다듬었다. 라파엘은 파리 쫓듯 허공을 휘저었다.

“애 다루듯이 대하지 마.”  
“내가 어떻게 안 그러겠어. 오줌 싸던 16살 때부터 알던 꼬마가 사랑을 운운하는데.”  
“나 오줌 안 쌌거든?”  
“그래, 그래 비행 청소년.”  
“이제 비행도 안 해!”

하하, 웃는 매그너스 눈엔 여전히 어린아이 같은 라파엘이 꿍얼거리며 키보드를 두들겨 페이퍼를 채워나갔다. 다시 주방에 입성해야할 시간이었다. 가르송에 꽂아둔 린넨 타월을 어깨에 걸친 매그너스는 예열시킨 오븐을 확인했다. 납작하게 만들어 냉장고에 넣어둔 프랑스산 버터는 황금빛 몸체를 뽐내 듯 빛냈다. 미리 만들어 유연해진 반죽으로 버터를 정성스레 감싸며 분명 이번 크루아상도 최고일거라 자부할 수 있을 정도의 고소한 냄새가 났다. 언뜻 짐 보따리처럼 보이는 반죽을 납작하게 만들어 옷 개듯 삼등분으로 개어 밀대로 밀고 90도 돌려 다시 삼등분으로 개고 밀대로 밀기를 반복한다. 여덟 번 정도 같은 과정을 거치면 반달 모양의 크루아상을 만들기 위한 반죽이 완성된다. 똑같은 크기의 이등분 삼각형 모양 여러 개를 칼로 잘라내고 삼각형의 가장 높은 꼭지를 바깥쪽으로 오도록 동그랗게 말아 양쪽 끝을 살짝 안으로 꺾는다. 컵에 푼 달걀 물을 묻히면 거진 반은 완성되었다. 매그너스는 아직 구워지지 않은 크루아상들을 가지런히 정리해 냉동실에서 휴지시키고 오늘을 위해 어제 미리 만든 크루아상을 대신 꺼내왔다. 시뻘건 기운을 내뿜으며 잔뜩 뜨거워진 오븐에 넣어지기가 무섭게 크루아상의 계단처럼 겹겹이 쌓인 버터가 지글지글 끓어올랐고 홀쭉했던 반죽이 눈에 띄게 부풀었다.

쉽게 질리고 쉽게 떠나는 성격의 매그너스도 꽤나 헌신적인 사랑을 했던 시절이 있었다. 그는 대부분의 관계에 진심을 다하는 편이었다. 하지만 특정 시점 이후론 가벼운 인스턴트 만남으로 노선을 바꿨다. 기대를 하면 실망하는 게 바로 인간관계니까 먼저 쳐내고 상처받지 않는 쉬운 길을 택한 것이다. 사람의 마음이란 대체 뭔지. 눈에 보이지 않아 더 어려운 건가 싶었다.

“크루아상처럼 사랑의 결도 눈에 보였으면 좋겠네.”

이제 막 옅은 갈 빛이 돌기 시작한 크루아상을 꾸부정하게 앉아 지켜보던 매그너스가 작게 중얼거렸다.

“뭐라고?”

귀 밝은 라파엘이 매그너스의 꿍얼거림을 듣고 커다랗게 소리쳐 물었고 매그너스는 보울 안 잔뜩 거대해진 상아색 반죽에서 랩을 벗겨내며 대답했다.

“아무것도!”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“기분 좋은 일 있어?”  
“무슨 기분?”  
“노래 흥얼거리잖아.”

매그너스가 입술만 더듬으며 대답은 않고 의뭉스레 굴자 라파엘이 몸을 뒤로 젖히고 팔짱을 꼈다.

“오늘따라 유독 아이라인이 잘 그려져서.”

다시 솟아나온 광대는 화장 수준의 만족이 아님이 빤했다. 매그너스는 모르는 척 미소로 화답하고서 원하는 빵을 고르느라 바쁜 첫 손님을 향해 빙글 돌아섰다. 라파엘의 말이 아주 틀린 건 아니었다. 얼마 전까지만 인생이 무엇인가, 사랑이 무엇인가 답 없는 고뇌를 해대던 매그너스의 기분은 아주 꿀꿀했었으니까. 하지만 사소한 계기로 하여금 우울했던 날들은 설탕처럼 녹아 사라져 버렸다. 라파엘이 여기까지 눈치 챘더라면, 그럼 대체 그 계기가 뭐냐 끈질기게 물었을 것이다. 답은 간단하지. 야근으로 지쳐있었으나 잘 생긴 얼굴과 다부진 몸매, 듣기 좋은 목소리를 숨기기 어려운 미청년의 손님, 알렉산더 라이트우드가 바로 그 답이었다. 매그너스는 샌드위치를 안고 넋이 나간 알렉을 어렵지 않게 떠올렸다. 돌아선 알렉에게 회사 동료 추천을 부탁한다는 말은 그저 인사치레로 덧붙인 말이고 당신 얼굴을 또 보고 싶다는, 매그너스의 명한 신호였다. 척 봐도 무척 바쁜 사람인 듯싶어 빠른 시일 내에 다시 방문하리란 희망은 고이 접어둔 상태지만 머리와 마음은 따로 노는 모양인지 매그너스의 깊은 눈동자는 문을 열고 들어오는 손님들을 확인하느라 바삐 움직이고 있었다.

이틀 뒤 쇼케이스를 닦던 매그너스에게 반가운 손님이 찾아왔다. 어서 오세요, 매그너스가 곁에 다가온 커다란 구두에 고갤 들었을 때, 그는 여전히 피곤에 찌들어있지만 환상적인 얼굴의 남자를 발견했다. 알렉은 어두운색 니트에 남색 블레이저를 걸치고 서있었는데 이 주변 오피스에서 포멀한 스타일로 출근하는 사람은 드문 편이어서 매그너스는 머릿속이 한 층 더 맑아짐을 느꼈다.

“안녕하세요 알렉산더.”  
“안녕하세요.”

알렉이 입 꼬리를 올려 가볍게 고갤 끄덕였다. 무표정일 때는 정말이지 살아 숨 쉬는 모든 걸 혐오하는 사람 같은데 웃으면 천사란 말야. 카운터 안쪽에서 상황을 지켜보던 라파엘이 매그너스만 들릴 만큼 ‘작업! 시작!’ 하고 헛기침을 해댔다.

“늦은 점심을 찾으시나요?”  
“여기 케이크도 판다고 들어서요.”

케이크 쇼케이스 앞에서 서성이던 알렉은 하나 뿐인 라즈베리 버터크림으로 만든 소형 케이크를 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었다. 매그너스는 유리를 문지르던 타월을 라파엘의 노트북 옆으로 스윽 밀어 넣고 두 손을 깨끗이 닦았다.

“축하할 일이 생기셨나 봐요.”  
“아뇨. 음. 그건 아닌데.”

알렉이 고갤 사선으로 기울여 검지로 관자놀이를 긁었다. 축하가 아니라면 단순히 디저트가 먹고 싶은 걸까? 신중하게 말을 고르는 알렉의 짙은 눈썹이 구겨졌다 원상태로 돌아오는 동안 매그너스는 대답을 기다리지 않는 척, 서랍 속 금색 초와 은색 초를 만지작거렸다.

“데이트 상대에게 케이크를 주면 좋을 것 같아서요.”  
“오.”

눈을 내리깔고 말하던 알렉이 매그너스가 낸 소리에 턱을 들었다.

“다행히 오늘 주인 없는 홀 케이크가 하나 있네요.”

매그너스는 얼른 영업용 미소를 얼굴에 그리고선 케이크를 꺼내준답시고 쇼케이스 뒤로 민첩하게 숨어들었다.

“라즈베리를 좋아하는 분이라면 제 케이크를 사양할 수 없을 걸요.”

얼굴만 완벽한 줄 알았더니 내 사람에게도 완벽한 사람이었어. 데이트 상대에게 선물도 준비하고 최선을 다하는 알렉이 일견 대견하기도 해서 아쉬움이 더 컸다. 매그너스는 수건을 물어뜯고 싶은 마음을 진정시켜가며 버터케이크를 검은색 상자에 넣고 금색 리본을 조심스럽게 둘렀다.

“저는 좋아합니다.”

더없이 진중한 알렉의 목소리는 매그너스를 케이크가 든 비닐백을 들고 선 마네킹으로 만들기에 충분했고 알렉도 굳어있었다. 매그너스는 지금 방금 알렉이 무슨 말을 했는지 알긴 알겠는데, 마음은 자꾸만 다른 쪽으로 이해하기 바빠 인지부조화가 오고 있었다.

“그러니까, 당신 케이크요.”

어색한 정적이 민망했는지 알렉의 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨렸다. 알렉은 처음 만난 날 샌드위치를 소중하게 안고 갔던 것처럼 케이크도 두 팔에 안아들고 가게를 떠났다. 매그너스는 커다란 그림자가 얼마 되지 않는 길목을 돌아 보이지 않을 때까지 망부석처럼 서있었다. 그는 헛헛해진 마음을 이기지 못하고 바구니에서 크루아상 하나를 집어 라파엘 옆에 털석 앉았다.

“내 마음도 이렇게 찢어졌어. 라피.”

커다란 한숨과 함께 휴지조각처럼 찢어지기 시작한 크루아상들이 접시에 하나 둘 떨어져 내렸다. 그 와중에 결은 또 얼마나 부드러운지. 조각 난 크루아상은 다시 입으로 쏙쏙 들어갔다. 라파엘은 매그너스의 롤러코스터 같은 증상의 원인을 알아버린 자신이 싫어졌다.

“환장하겠네.”

 

 

 


	3. 베를리너

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 베를리너는 딸기잼을 듬뿍 넣은 독일의 빵입니다. 막 튀겨나왔을 때 먹으면 정말 맛있어요.

 

 

 

점성이 어느 정도 있는 말랑한 반죽을 조심스레 떼어내 기름에 넣는다. 동글동글한 기포들이 달라붙어 기름 위를 바삐 돌아다니던 반죽은 이내 보기 좋은 갈색을 띄며 빵빵하게 부풀어갔다. 보통은 1월과 2월 사이에 먹는 빵이었지만, 딸기가 탐스러운 봄과 여름 언저리에 만들어 먹는 게 나았다. 타이머가 삑삑 울어대자 반 튀긴 반죽 덩어리를 뒤집었고 다시 지글거리는 소리가 주방을 가득 메웠다.

베이지색으로 익은 빵 옆구리에 구멍을 내 딸기 콘피튜어를 묵직한 무게가 느껴질 만큼 가득 짜 넣는다. 매그너스는 두둑해진 베를리너를 능숙하게 설탕 산에 굴렸다. 눈 결정처럼 달라붙은 설탕들이 영롱하게 반짝였다. 탈탈 털어 유산지에 차곡차곡 올려놓은 독일의 빵은 보기만 해도 만족스러웠다. 마침내 오픈 준비가 끝났다.

퇴근 시간이 되자 하늘이 먹구름으로 뒤덮였다. 가게 앞 플라타너스 나무 이파리가 빗방울에 흔들리기 시작했다. 쏟아지는 비를 피해 종종걸음으로 거리를 걷던 사람들 중 일부가 어둑한 거리를 밝힌 베이커리 조명을 보고 들어왔다. 수많은 사람들이 가게를 찾았지만, 그들 중 매그너스 눈에 띄는 사람은 없었다. 왁자지껄한 웃음에 매그너스는 상념에서 벗어나 자세를 바로 했다. 계산을 마친 손님들의 뒷모습을 보며 작게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 알렉이 케이크를 산지 벌써 일주일이 지나있었다. 그동안 매그너스는 일부러 느릿하게 마감을 했고, 미리 만들어놓아야 할 빵은 물론이고 쿠키와 손 많이 가는 콘피튜어까지 뭉근하게 끓여가며 알렉을 기다렸다. 왜 기다리고 있는지 매그너스 스스로도 몰랐다. 장밋빛깔의 버터크림 케이크를 들여다보던 예쁜 마음을 가진 알렉산더는 지금쯤 아름다운 데이트 상대와 즐거운 시간을 보내고 있을 텐데 말이다. 라파엘 말대로 주책도 이런 주책이 없었다. 하지만 이런 상황이 상당히 오래간만인 매그너스로는 결과가 어찌되었든 자신에게 말랑한 감정을 가져다주는 원인인 알렉을 기다리는 건 당연했다. 좋은 게 좋은 거 아니겠어? 그리고 때론 아무리 찍어도 넘어오는 나무도 있는 법이야.

마감을 앞두고 바닥에 떨어진 빗물을 닦고 분주히 빈 바구니에서 유산지를 걷어내던 매그너스는 오늘 팔고 남은 베를리너를 종이봉투에 담았다. 입구를 막고 스티커를 붙여 문 옆 선반에 올려두는데, 누군가가 밖에서 습기로 흐려진 유리 두드렸다. 뿌연 창을 닦아낸 매그너스의 눈이 커다래졌다. 알렉이었다. 그는 우산에서 최대한 빗물을 털어낸 뒤 베이커리 안으로 들어왔다. 현관 옆에 가지런히 놓인 우산 밑으로 다시 물이 고이고 있었다. 매그너스는 알렉의 정장 어깨에 묻은 빗방울을 보며 입을 열었다.

“안녕 알렉산더.”

다정히 인사하며 일어나는 매그너스를 보는 알렉의 입꼬리가 무방비하게 호선을 그렸다가 원상태로 돌아왔다.

“이제 퇴근하나봐요.”  
“네. 이번 주 내내 너무 바빴는데, 그나마 오늘은 일찍 퇴근하네요.”

알렉은 젖은 옷을 털어내다 말고 매그너스가 열심히 닦아놓은 마른 바닥을 발견했다. 민망한 듯 바지에 손을 닦으며 빈 빵 바구니를 넘겨보았다. 케이크에 대한 감사의 인사를 전하기에는 많이 머뭇거리는 모양새였다. 결국 매그너스는 처음 만났을 때처럼 먼저 물었다.

“싸웠어요?”  
“네?”  
“그, 얼굴이 안 좋아 보여서.”

커다란 손으로 자신의 뺨을 만져보는 알렉의 얼굴이 묘했다. 매그너스는 깊이 생각하지 않으려 노력했다. 넌 사사로운 감정에 취하는 게 가장 큰 문제라며 당부하던 레그노어의 말을 곱씹으며 말이다. 하지만 진심어린 위로야 관계에 있어 언제든지 해줄 수 있는 예의 아니던가. 그리고 무엇보다 이 젊고 잘생긴 남자와 좋은 친구로 남는다 해도 썩 나쁘지 않을 것 같았다.

“싸울 사람도 없는 걸요.”

어라? 사사로운 감정 괜찮을지도.

“차였어요.”  
“이런, 내 케이크가 별로였나.”

예의상 눈썹을 구긴 매그너스 앞에서 알렉은 허둥거렸다.

“그럴 리가요! 맛있다고 했어요. 또 정말로 맛있었구요.”

반사적으로 튀어나온 솔직함은 매그너스를 기쁘게 만들기 충분했다. 허나 데이트 상대에게 차이고 온 사람 앞에서 다방면적으로 좋아하기엔 그도 양심이 있어 침착한 표정을 지어보였다. 매그너스는 깊이 숨을 내쉬며 가게 안쪽을 한번 휘휘 둘러보곤 조명을 껐다. 비맞은 강아지마냥 커다란 눈을 깜빡이는 알렉을 앞에 두고 가르송도 벗어 카운터에 올려뒀다.

“오늘 약속 있어요?”  
“아뇨.”  
“그럼 나랑 좋은 데 가요.”

카운터 밑으로 손을 내려 텍스트 보내는 바람에 매그너스는 아쉽게도 알렉의 붉어진 뺨을 보지 못했다. 베이커리는 어둠 속으로 달콤히 녹아들었다.

[라피 남은 빵은 싸가도 좋으니까 유산지만 벗겨내 버려줘. 화분 밑에 열쇠 있어.]

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

제이스라면 모를까, 알렉은 펍에서 시간을 보내는 사람이 아니었다. 장소를 따져가며 마신다는 게 아니라 그저 술에서 즐거움을 찾지 못함에 있었다. 대학교 신입생이었을 당시 요란스러운 환영파티에서 알콜로 샤워했던 결코 좋지 못한 기억도 있었고 말이다. 직장생활도 거의 비슷했다. 직원들이 그들의 상사인 알렉에게 함께 맥주 한 잔 하러가지 않겠냐 물을 리 없었다. 가끔 사람들 사이에서 튀어나온 제이스가 함께 가자면 손을 휘휘 내젓곤 했었다. 지친 몸을 달래는 휴식은 집에서 하는 게 좋았다. 대부분의 데이트가 격식 차린 레스토랑이었던 건 알렉의 취향이라기보다는 한정적인 경험과 확률 때문일지도 모른다.

“젊은 사람한테 좋은 데라고 하기엔 좀 그런가?”  
“아뇨. 너무 오랜만이라 그래요.”

마치 이국적인 나라에 온 탐험가처럼 눈을 빛내는 알렉을 보며 매그너스가 하하 웃었다. 유리잔 표면에 맺힌 물방울이 미끄러지는 것 같은 웃음이었다. 알렉은 조금 민망한 듯 따라 웃었지만, 마음 한 구석이 따뜻하고 부드러운 크림에 천천히 적셔지는 편안한 기분이어서 나쁘지 않았다. 매그너스가 자리를 잡고 앉아 알렉에게 메뉴판을 건넸다.

“클럽 가기엔 피곤한 것 같아서.”  
“제 차 타기 싫어서 그런 거 아니구요?”

베이커리 문을 닫는 동안 목적지가 어딘지 모르는 알렉으로선 당연 자신의 차에 시동을 걸고 가게 앞에 주차했다. 하지만 매그너스는 걷는 걸 제안해왔다. 알렉은 매그너스의 제안을 대수롭지 않게 받아들였고 조수석에서 블레이저를 꺼내 입고서 문을 닫았다. 지금 보니 헌터스문은 그들이 걸어서 갈 수 있는 유일한 펍이었다. 자신이 운전하는 차가 타기 싫은 건가 싶어 장난 삼아 던져본 질문에 정곡을 찔렸는지 냅킨을 만지작 거리던 매그너스이 눈이 커졌다.

“좀, 사고가 있었어.”  
“사고?”  
“응. 내가 운전했는데, 폐차도 시켜야했어.”  
“맙소사.”  
“그지. 맙소사.”

일시불로 샀던 검은색 페라리가 반파되었을 때 매그너스는 정말 망연자실 했다고 말했다. 차가 좋아 멀쩡했지! 카타리나라는 매그너스의 친구가 혈압을 재며 그랬다고.

“안 다쳤어요?”

순식간에 자신의 질문이 투정처럼 느껴졌는지 알렉이 얼굴이 미안함으로 창백해졌다. 매그너스는 알렉의 순수하고 진심어린 걱정이 듣기 좋았다.

“난 멀쩡하고 차만 망가졌지.”

메뉴판을 쥔 손등을 두드린 매그너스가 종업원을 불렀다. 그는 늘 먹던 칵테일을 주문했다. 여태까지 폐차시킨 차만해도 17대란 사실은 혀 밑으로 얌전히 눌러놓았다. 운전은 악기 연주 다음으로 매그너스의 인생과는 먼 분야였다. 알렉이 안다 해도 별반 달라지는 건 없었다.

“뭐 걷는 것도 나쁘지 않죠.”

맥주로 목을 축이며 알렉이 대답했다. 누르스름한 펍 조명 아래 고갤 숙인 매그너스의 왼쪽 얼굴이 그림자에 잠겨들었다. 현란한 무늬의 자켓을 걸치고 얇은 칵테일 잔 끄트머리를 만지는 모습은 대단히 우아하고 멋졌다. 그것이 연장자에게서 나오는 특유의 분위기인지 아닌지는 모르겠으나, 촘촘히 짜여진 것 같은 인생을 살아오던 알렉에게 매그너스는, 우연을 넘어선 마법 같은 존재였다.

“알렉산더”

불린 이름에 알렉은 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸고 문득 자신이 매그너스의 얼굴을 무례할 정도로 빤히 쳐다봤음을 깨달았다.

“미안해요.”  
“네 눈.”

예상치도 못했던 갑작스러운 주제는 알렉을 한 번 더 허둥거리게 만들었다. 들고 있던 맥주잔을 매그너스가 잡아주지 않았더라면 바지는 벌써 엉망이 됐을 터였다. 맙소사. 또 눈. 이것은 실패한 만남의 연장선인 걸까? 그럼 지금 이거 데이트야? 아니 대체 뭐지? 휴지로 테이블 에 흘린 맥주를 닦는데 온갖 생각들이 스쳐지나갔다. 와중에 매그너스가 알렉 옆으로 성큼 다가왔다. 기다란 손가락이 열심히 테이블을 문지르는 알렉의 팔을 잡아 현실로 끌어냈다.

“알렉산더. 네 눈에 감정이 너무 다 드러나.”

얼빠진 알렉을 바라보며 매그너스가 의자에 길게 기댔다.

“내가 뭐 잘못 말했어?”  
“그게 아니라......”

알렉은 주먹으로 미간을 누른 채 끄응, 하고 신음했다.

“모든 관계에 이전까지 제 눈이 문제였거든요.”  
“눈?”  
“아니, 아니. 눈보다는 뭐라고 해야.......”

그리고 남은 맥주를 입 안으로 모조리 털어 넣었다.

“감정이... 보이지 않는 그런 거요. 그런데 그들이 맞았어요. 누군가를 좋아한다는 게 쉬운 일이 아니더라구요. 또 그걸 드러내는 것도.”

잔뜩 취해 망가진 사람이 그랬더라면, 하다못해 정말 아무 감정도 표현하지 못하는 사람의 고해성사였더라면 매그너스는 오늘 작정하고 온 보람이 느껴질 만큼 알렉을 위로했을 것이다. 하지만 그는 그럴 수 없었다. 그저 마티니 잔을 두 손으로 꼭 붙잡고 크게 소리 내 웃을 뿐이었다. 진중했던 분위기가 듣기 좋은 웃음소리에 흔들렸고 알렉은 그런 매그너스를 보며, 가만히 입꼬리를 따라 올렸다. 매그너스는 눈에 눈물이 맺히기 직전까지 한참을 웃고 나서 거침없이 알렉의 턱을 잡아 올렸다. 

“어쩌면 그들이 맞았을지도 몰라. 하지만 내가 아는 사람 중, 이렇게 솔직하게 반짝이는 눈은 처음인걸.”

술기운 때문인지 피부 모든 세포들이 매그너스의 부드러운 손바닥과 주름을 느껴대고 있었다. 알렉은 마주한 밤색 눈동자에 비친 자기 자신을 보며 저도 모르게 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그가 웃으니 그동안 인생의 포기쯤으로 여겼던 문제가 마법을 부린 양 아무 것도 아닌 게 되었다. 마법 같은 순간이었다.

헌터스문에서 알렉의 차까지 걸어가는 길은 적당했고 술도 깰 겸(맥주가 술이라니! 또 웃는 매그너스 옆에서 알렉은 속수무책이었다) 밤 산책을 선택했다. 그들은 비에 젖은 거릴 걸으며 챙겨온 베를리너를 나눠먹었다. 좀 구겨지긴 했지만 맛만큼은 역시 일품이었다. 알렉은 반 떼어낸 베를리너 속에서 딸기잼을 떨어트리지 않으려 애쓰다 결국 한입에 몽땅 털어 넣었다. 말캉한 딸기가 어금니에 으깨져 부드럽게 스러졌다.

“저번에 그 샌드위치 정말 맛있었어요.”  
“나도 알아. 내 인생에 가장 맛있는 샌드위치였을 걸.”

알렉의 입술이 왜? 라는 물음을 띄우고 있었지만 매그너스는 대답대신 미소하며 빈 봉투를 반으로 접었다. 무언의 뜻을 알아들은 알렉의 얼굴이 붉게 달아올랐다. 절대 술 때문은 아니었다.

택시를 기다리는 내내 알렉은 매그너스를 힐끗거렸다. 문득 지금 자신이 느끼는 감정이 매그너스에게도 보이는지 알고 싶은 욕망에 사로잡혀 어찌할 도리가 없었다. 그나마 입밖으로 꺼내지 않아 다행이었다. 한바탕 쏟아져 내린 비에 거리는 온통 젖은 아스팔트뿐이었는데 어디선가 흘러온 싱그러운 풀냄새가 알렉의 마음도 베를리너 속 말랑말랑한 딸기처럼 만들었다. 올리브색 눈동자에 빙글빙글 태풍마냥 휘몰아치는 혼란을 알아챈 매그너스는 이 서툰 남자에게 불가피한 사랑스러움을 느꼈다. 레그노어. 네 말이 맞아. 난 사사로워. 너무 사사로워 탈이야!

빈 택시가 그들 앞에 멈춰 설 즈음 매그너스는 조금 용기를 내기로 했다.

“잘 가. 알렉산더.”

알렉의 입술에 매그너스의 입술이 짧게 부딪쳤다. 찰나의 순간이었지만 서로의 입술에서 사각이는 설탕을 느끼기엔 충분했다. 매그너스가 홀라당 타고 떠난 택시가 눈에 보이지 않을 때까지 알렉은 아랫입술에 묻은 설탕가루를 닦아내봤자 소용없다는 사실을 깨달았다. 이미 그가 마시는 공기 전체엔 매그너스가 남겨놓은 달콤함 투성이었다.

 

 

 


	4. 식빵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 터진 식빵을 드셔보셨나요~

 

 

 

가끔 그런 일들이 있다. 매일 똑같이 반복되던 일상을 살면서 늘 같은 계단을 오르고 같은 길을 걷는데, 어느 순간 지나가는 벽에 툭 튀어나온 마감 같은 걸 발견하는 순간이. 알고도 그냥 지나칠 수 있는 지극한 평범함인데 한번 눈에 들고나니 뇌리에 남아 지워지지 않는 경우 말이다. 매그너스는 빵 터져버린 식빵을 보며 무심코 생각했다. 지루하고 고루한 인생의 연장선이었고, 기대라곤 소금 한 꼬집 만큼도 없던 때에 날아든 알렉산더를. 그는 마치 한 덩어리에서 떼어낸 반죽이고 똑같은 틀에 들어가 같은 온도로 구워지는데 개중 꼭 하나씩 옆구리가 툭 터져 나오는 식빵 같다. 지극히 평범했고 누군가는 상품가치가 없다며 인상을 쓰겠지만, 매그너스에겐 한없이 사랑스럽고 특별한 점이 퍽 같았다.

“그래서요?”  
“음? 내가 어디까지 했더라?”  
“택시 기다리는 데까지!”  
“아. 그래서 뭐, 내가 입술도장 콱 찍었지!”

매그너스는 식빵 봉지를 끄트머리를 모아 쥐고 빵 끈을 돌려 묶으며 열심히 대답해주었다. 라파엘은 탄산음료를 벌컥벌컥 들이켜다 뱉을 뻔한 걸 시뻘게진 눈으로 참고 있었다.

“노인네 주책은.”  
“아 매그너스 너무 로맨틱해요.”

그럼, 그럼. 내가 한 로맨틱 하지. 매그너스는 고개를 주억거리며 가볍게 긍정한다. 라파엘과 이사벨의 점심시간 방문은 이제 베이커리의 일상으로 자리 잡았다. 바쁜 시간을 쪼개 만남을 지속하는 젊은 연인에게 내어줄 자리와 따뜻한 인정은 그의 베이커리엔 언제나 충분했다.

이 이야기의 발단은 사이좋게 앉아 갓 오븐에서 나온 식빵을 뜯어먹던 중, 이사벨이 매그너스의 평소와 다른 기분을 재빠르게 알아채면서 시작됐다. 고양이처럼 다물린 입술은 좋음을 넘어 행복한 호선을 그리고 있었다. 사실 모르는 게 더 이상했다. 그녀는 커다랗고 아름다운 검은 눈동자를 빛내며 말을 아끼는 매그너스를 기분 나쁘지 않게 졸랐다. 그는 장난이 설탕처럼 낀 곤란한 표정을 지었다가 두 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 알렉산더와 그는 사귀는 사이도 아니고 가벼운 저녁자리 후 겨우 유치원생처럼 입술을 마주 댄 게(전지적 매그너스 입장이다) 전부였지만 사실 마주치는 모든 이들에게 이 사랑스러운 남자에 대해 늘어놓고 싶은 마음을 주체하기란 꽤 어려웠다. 다행히 이사벨은 훌륭한 청중이었다. 그녀는 알렉산더의 이름을 제외한 이야기를 듣는 중간 중간 감탄을 섞어가며 부러움을 감추지 않았다.

“그래서 언제 고백할거에요?”

손가락 끝에서 미끄러진 빵 끈 하나가 바닥으로 툭 떨어졌다.

“고백?”

매그너스의 눈이 동그랗게 떠졌다.

“둘이 완전 좋아하고 있는데요, 뭘. 아 제가 너무 주제넘었나요?”

이사벨이 비단결 같은 검은 머리칼을 귀 뒤로 넘기며 조심스레 말했다. 라파엘이 옆에서 큼큼, 하고 헛기침을 해댔다. 매그너스는 전혀 아니라는 듯 입 꼬리를 올려 그녀에게 미소했다.  
고백이라. 매그너스는 처음 듣는 음절의 뜻을 헤아리는 것처럼 입 안에서 소리 없이 단어를 굴렸다.

“하지만 아직 난 그 사람 마음이 어떤지 모르는 걸.”

그는 떨어졌던 끈을 쓰레기봉투에 버리고 새 끈을 뽑았다.

“키스할 때 밀어내지 않았다면서요”  
“택시가 와서 보내줘야 했으니까. 밀어낼 시간도 없었지.”

마지막 식빵까지 완벽하게 봉지에 밀봉한 매그너스는 이사벨과 그녀의 동료들을 위해 따로 챙겨둔 빵 몇 가지를 검은색 쇼핑백에 가득 담았다.

시간은 그저 대충 둘러댄 핑계에 불과했다. 매그너스가 알렉산더를 향한 이 작은 알갱이 같은 감정은 그동안 그가 지속해왔던 캐주얼한 만남에서 타인에게 느꼈던 것과는 사뭇 달랐다. 대상이 무엇이든지 간에 쉽게 질리고 빨리 식어버렸던 과거가 무색하게 알렉산더를 생각하면 생각할수록 매그너스의 사고는 무한정 느려졌다. 마치 처음 빵을 만들기로 결심했던 순간처럼 보이지 않는 강력한 마법에 휘말린 것 같았다. 우연과 우연이 겹쳐 맺어진 관계는 특별했다. 시간을 가지고 신중을 기한다 한들, 매그너스 자신이 그러하듯 알렉산더 또한 쉽게 물러나지 않으리라 확신했다. 스스로 정체를 알 수 없는, 그러나 뚜렷한 믿음이 마음 한 구석에서 부풀어 오르고 있었다. 그는 이 소중함을 아직 관계에 서투른 알렉산더에게 충분히, 그리고 똑같이 느끼게 해주고 싶었다.

“고마워. 이사벨. 연애상담은 옆에 앉은 험상궂은 라파엘에게 부탁할 필요가 사라졌어.”

없는 눈물을 콕콕 찍어내며 상심한 듯 입을 가리는 매그너스에게 식빵 껍데기를 먹다 만 라파엘이 인상을 구기며 말했다.

“슬픈 척 하지 마, 매그너스.”

그리고 아주 만약, 끝내 그들의 관계를 가볍게 치부해야하는 순간이 다가온다면 매그너스는 기꺼이 응해줄 것이다. 물론 현재로선 절대 아니지만!

 

 

-

 

 

비슷한 시각 알렉산더는 창가에 서서 멍하니 바깥을 내다보고 있었다. 우연의 일치인지 사무실의 커다란 창문에서 가장 잘 보이는 풍경은 매그너스의 베이커리 검은색 천막이었다. 종종 눈이 피곤하면 맨해튼의 빼곡히 차오른 스카이라인을 쫓곤 했는데, 매그너스를 만난 뒤로는 베이커리라고 적힌 흘겨진 글자에 시선을 고정한 채였다. 학생 몇 명과 직장인이 달랑이는 종이봉투를 들고 가게에서 나온다. 저녁엔 간단한 요깃거리나 기념일을 위한 케이크를 사가는 사람들도 꽤 있었다. 알렉산더는 손목을 들어 시계를 확인했다. 시곗바늘이 오후 6시를 가리키면 무의식중에 기다리던 사람을 볼 수 있었다. 베이커리에 들이치는 태양을 막기 위해, 그늘을 만드는 매그너스를.

“알렉 무슨 생각해?”  
“언제 왔어?”  
“아까. 노크했는데도 답이 없길래.”

문 옆에 선 이사벨이 턱짓하자 알렉산더 손에서 팀원들이 사온 케밥이 볼품없이 구겨졌다, 압력을 이기지 못한 소스 범벅의 야채가 바닥으로 툭 떨어졌다. 어머니가 아끼는 페르시안 카펫인데. 평소 같았으면 자국 하나 남지 않도록 박박 닦았을 알렉산더가 꼼짝도 않고 창문 너머를 응시하고 있었다. 사무실에 내깔린 분위기가 다소 차분함을 넘어서 멍했다. 이사벨은 티슈 몇 장을 뽑아 알렉산더에게 건넸다. 그는 기계적으로 남은 음식을 입 안에 욱여넣어 꿀꺽 삼키고 입가를 대충 닦았다.

“이지.”  
“응?”  
“물어보고 싶은 게 있어.”

보통 알렉산더가 그녀에게 조언을 구하는 이유는 두 가지로 나뉘었다. 미팅을 앞둔 투자자들의 성향이나, 정부 관계자(멜리온과 알렉산더의 첫 대면은 아주 볼 만 했으니까)에 관한 주요 정보가 필요할 때. 혹은 망하기 일보직전인 데이트를 어떻게 해서든지 원점으로 되돌리기 위해서인 경우가 그러했다. 알렉산더의 결연한 표정을 보아하니, 망할 예정인 데이트에 마지막 인공호흡이 필요한 듯싶었다. 아니 잠깐. 알렉이 데이트?

“어떤 사람이랑 스킨십을 했는데.”

잠시 다른 생각에 빠져있던 이사벨은 야구방망이로 뒤통수를 맞은 양 놀라 두 눈을 크게 떴다. 그녀는 빠르게 평정심을 되찾았다. 

“정말 오빠 얘기야, 아니면 추수감사절 때 엄마랑 아빠 들려줄 제시카 호크블루 관련된 상상의 그런 거야?”  
“그건 그냥 잊어주지 않을래?”

알렉산더는 동생의 치밀한 의심에 살짝 울적해졌다. 약간의 회의감은 덤이었다. 이사벨이 언급한 제시카 호크블루는 작년 크리스마스 연휴에 부모님의 압박을 이기지 못한 알렉산더가 저질러 놓은, 차마 다 회수하지 못한 거짓말이었다. 이사벨은 손사래 쳐 우울감이 형제를 지배하지 못하도록 환기시켰다.

“그래서. 기분 나빴어?”  
“뭐? 아니 전혀. 좋았어,”  
“손? 아니면…….”

그녀가 아는 알렉산더 라이트우드는 그 어떤 만남에서도 쉽게 스킨십을 시도하거나 허락하는 인간이 아니었다. 명백한 텐션에도 굼뜬 곰 마냥 굴어, 옆구리를 찔러주거나  적절한 헛기침 같은 조언이 필요한 사람이지.

“가벼운 키스였어.”

이사벨의 눈이 샐쭉하니 가늘어졌다. 그녀는 저도 모르게 입술을 더듬는 알렉산더를 마주하고 있었다. 죽어가던 형제의 연애 운이 숱한 실패와 모진 풍파 속에서도 꿋꿋하게 자라 빼꼼 고갤 쳐들고 여길 보라며 이사벨에게 화답하고 있었다.

“맙소사 알렉! 이거 실제 일어난 상황 맞지?”

이번엔 알렉산더가 당황했다. 그는 무의식적으로 입술에서 맴돌던 손을 황급히 내렸다. 혹여나 하는 마음에 다른 한 손으로 꽉 잠아 뒷짐을 지기까지 했다.

“드디어 라이트우드의 첫째 아들이 말도 안 되는 싱글 선언에서 벗어나는 거야!”  
“뭐? 난 그런 말 한 적 없어. 그냥 당분간 일에 몰두하겠다고 했지.”  
“제이스한테 당장 알려줘야지. 오늘 저녁은 내기 돈으로 클레리랑 아주 끝내주게 보낼 수 있겠어!”  
“기다려봐 이지. 난 네 조언이 필요해.”  
“어려울게 뭐 있어. 오빠 마음 가는 대로 해.”

미간을 좁힌 채 고민하는 알렉산더의 팔을 이사벨이 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다.

“그 사람이랑 잘 되고 싶지?”

그날 밤, 분명 매그너스는 먼저 입을 맞춰왔다. 둘의 입술은 완벽하게 붙었다 떨어졌고 순간순간은 딸기 향 가득한 설탕조각들과 함께 달콤하고 아득했다. 가벼운 키스였음에도 불구하고 알렉산더의 마음을 흔들어놓기 충분한 시간이었다. 자신을 올려다보며 웃는 매그너스의 눈주름과, 유리 표면 같은 매끄러운 웃음소리. 밤 하늘 아래서도 따뜻하게 빛나는 밤색 눈동자. 배를 잡고 웃을 때 눈앞에서 흔들리던 손가락과 굴곡 없는 엄지. 그리고 미지근한 입술에서부터 퍼지던 달콤함까지. 단 한번 뿐이었지만, 그와 함께했던 시간은 알렉산더가 살아온 이래 가장 강렬한 기억으로 남아있었다.  
알렉산더는 확신하듯 천천히 고갤 끄덕이며 입을 열었다.

“내가 생각하는 것보다 더.”  
“오, 알렉. 그 사람 정말 좋아하는구나.”  
“정식으로 데이트 신청하려는데 괜찮겠지?”

이사벨은 첫사랑을 시작한 소년처럼 어쩔 줄 모르는 알렉산더의 등을 천천히 두드렸다. 

“평소대로 해, 알렉. 평소대로. 더도 말고 덜도 말고 딱 우리 라이트우드 식대로 하란 말야.”

대답대신 비장하게 고갤 끄덕이는 알렉산더에게 이사벨이 먹던 통밀식빵 한 점을 찢어 내밀었다.

“먹을래?”  
“아니 저녁 먹어야지.”

자리로 돌아와 랩톱에 괜찮은 레스토랑을 물색하던 알렉산더는 한쪽 눈썹을 추켜 올린 채 빵 부스러기를 터는 여동생에게 물었다.

“그나저나 제이스 자식 내가 영원히 혼자 산다, 에 돈까지 걸었단 말야?”

이사벨은 못들은 척 제이스으! 패자의 이름을 부르며 사무실을 나가버렸다. 문득 알렉산더가 해준 이야기를 어디선가 다른 버전으로 들어본 적 있는 것 같은 기시감이 들었지만, 제이스가 아쉬운 표정으로 지갑을 벌려 백 달러짜리 두 장을 꺼내자마자 옅은 의심은 깔끔하게 휘발되었다.

긴 손가락이 유리로 된 책상을 반복적으로 두드렸다. 생각해보니 매그너스와는 서로 번호조차 교환하지 않은 상태였다. 알렉산더는 유리창 너머 베이커리 천막을 유심히 살펴 번호를 찾아냈다. 다이얼을 누르는 건 오래 걸리지 않았으나, 길게 늘어지는 신호음이 굳게 먹었던 마음을 이리저리 흔들어댔다.

[맨해튼 베이커리입니다.]  
“매그너스 나예요.”  
[알렉산더?]

수화기 반대편에서 바스락 거리던 소리가 멈췄다. 그는 목울대가 울릴 만큼 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

“그날 잘 들어갔어요?”  
[이 시간엔 어쩐 일이야?]

동시에 튀어나온 물음에 그들은 작게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 긴장감이 무색하게 매그너스의 웃음소리를 듣자 어쩐지 귀가 간지러운 것 같아 엉뚱한 코끝을 긁었다.

[나야 잘 들어갔지. 알렉산더는?]  
“저도.”  
[케이크 예약하려고 전화한 거야?]  
“아뇨. 그게 아니라…….”

잠시 말은 멈춘 알렉산더는 커다란 창문에 등을 붙이고 매그너스의 가게를 내려다보았다. 따뜻한 온기와 갈색의 먹음직스러운 빵들 속에서 다정하게 웃고 있을 매그너스를 상상하자 뱃속이 요상하게 울렁거렸다.

“오늘 일찍 끝나면, 저랑 데이트 해주시겠어요?”

연애 초보인 알렉산더 라이트우드에게 그의 외모 말고도 훌륭한 점을 꼽으라면, 바로 마음먹은 일이 있다면 끝을 보고 마는 서툰 불도저 같은 성정이 상대를 녹이는 매너와 함께 끝내주는 조화를 이룬다는 점이었다. 

[데이트 말이지.]  
“네.”

그는 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 수화기 부분을 막고 떨리는 숨을 진정시켰다.

[좋아.]  
“후우……, 네? 뭐라구요?”  
[좋다구.]

이처럼 본인은 전혀 자각하지 못한다는 게 알렉산더의 유일한 단점이었다.

[듣고 있어?]  
“그, 그럼요.”  
[아마 일곱 시 반쯤 정리 끝날 거야. 베이커리 앞에서 만나도 괜찮지?]  
“혹시 못 먹는 거라도 있으면…….”  
[아냐. 나 맛있는 건 잘 먹는 편이라. 손님 왔다.]  
“끊을게요!”  
[그럼 좀 이따 만나. 알렉산더.]

케이크 예약 주문을 한다는 손님의 목소리가 얼핏 들렸다. 통화는 금방 끊겼다. 이미 원하는 대답을 받아놓고도 아쉬운 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 데이트 신청에 성공했다는 현실이 믿기지 않는지 알렉산더는 한참을 무던한 화면을 띄운 핸드폰을 꽉 쥐고 있었다. 섬세한 속눈썹과 커피 한 방울이 섞인 올리브색 눈이 수차례 깜빡였다. 그는 조용히 사무실 문을 닫고 블라인드를 쳐, 침묵 속에서 두 주먹을 허공에다 내질렀다.

 

 

-

 

 

“설마 내가 거절할 거라 생각한 거야?”

가게 문을 걸어 잠그고 돌아선 매그너스는 상상보다 더 근사했다. 그가 바람에 살랑이는 머리카락을 뒤로 넘기는 모습에 정신이 팔려있던 알렉산더는 얼른 아니라고 단언하고 싶었으나 꿀이라도 머금은 듯 입이 잘 떨어지지 않았다.

“내가 그런 이미지라 이거지.”  
“그게 아니라…….”  
“농담이야. 알렉산더.”

매그너스가 알렉산더에게 성큼 다가와 구겨진 목깃을 똑바로 접어주었다. 그는 얇은 코트를 걸친 알렉산더의 팔뚝을 두들기며 물었다.

“그래서 우리 데이트는 어디서 해?”

현재 알렉산더는 소리 없는 내적 비명을 내지르고 있었다. 모든 게 다 거짓말 같았다. 가슴이 두근거리고 머리에 피가 쏠려 제대로 된 사고를 하기 어려웠다. 목구멍에서 튀어나온 단어를 혀 밑에 누르고 뇌의 검열을 거쳐야만 제대로 된 문장을 겨우 지껄일 수 있었다.

“근처 레스토랑인데, 멀지 않아요.”  
“그렇구나.”

그날 펍에서 나눈 이야기 중, 큰 일 없이 차만 망가진 사건을 매그너스는 불친절한 보험사를 조심해야한다는 충고로 마무리 지었지만 알렉산더는 전혀 아니었다. 조그마한 것이라도 그가 싫어하는 일은 절대 하고 싶지 않았다. 그는 여동생에게 잃은 200달러를 다시 친구의 지갑에 채워주며 맨해튼에서 가장 로맨틱하다는 가까운 레스토랑을 예약할 수 있었다.

“나도 참 격식 차리는 걸 좋아하는데, 여긴 엄청나다.”

아치형 문이 예술인 오래된 호텔과 도심 속에 위치한 레스토랑의 훌륭한 내부를 바라보며 매그너스가 말했다. 

“내가 뭐 실수했나요?”  
“뭐? 아니. 그럴 리가.”

직원이 알렉산더의 이름을 확인하고 그들을 예약된 지정석에 안내한 뒤로부터 알렉산더는 긴장된 표정을 감추지 못했다. 매그너스는 그에게 손짓해 비밀 이야기를 나두는 것처럼 테이블로 허리를 기울였다.

“이런 데는 나중에 청혼할 때 데려와줘.”

얼굴이 확 붉어졌다. 농담 차 던져진 말이 연애초보에게 불러올 여파를 알면서도 매그너스는 아무렇지 않은 척 패브릭 냅킨을 무릎에 깔고 시작된 정찬을 즐길 준비를 끝냈다. 이정도 떨림은 서로에게 나쁘지 않았다. 알렉산더의 내면은 여전히 허둥지둥이었지만, 에피타이저가 시작되자 곧 몸에 베인 사회성으로 차분해졌다.

“이드리스 보안이라면 엄청난 업체 아냐? 백악관에도 힘을 쏟고 있는 걸로 아는데……?”  
“맞아요.”  
“대단하네. 알렉산더. 다시 보여.”

구운 가지와 토마토는 적당한 수분을 머금어 소스와 깊이감 있게 섞여들었다.

“맙소사 그런 거 아니에요. 그냥 부모님 기대에 부응하는 거죠.”

뿌려진 퀴노아를 솎아내던 매그너스는 알렉산더 입 속으로 쏙쏙 들어가는 샐러드를 멍하니 바라보았다. 열심히 씹어 넘기는 모양새가 보기 좋았다. 이어서 나온 수프를 받아든 알렉산더는 숟가락을 쥐고 잠시 생각하나 싶더니 말을 이었다. 긴장은 얼추 풀어진 모양이었다.

“게다가 요즘은 조금 골치 아픈 일이 터져서.”  
“음 뉴스에서 본 것 같아. 기밀 유출이라고?”  
“회사가 그것 때문에 정신없어요.”

매그너스는 냅킨으로 입술을 두드리고선 목소리를 낮춰 이야기했다. 뉴스에선 하루가 마다하고 이드리스 보안업체에 관한 우려를 내보내고 있었다.

“너무 무리하진 마.”

다정한 걱정에 알렉산더가 스푼 끄트머리를 물고 고갤 끄덕였다. 수프는 훌륭했다. 풍성한 치즈의 맛이 입천장에서 부드럽게 흩어져 점점이 남아 자꾸만 스푼을 쥐게 만들었다. 매그너스는 알렉산더의 걱정을 털어주고자 베이커리를 시작하며 경험한 친절하고 상냥한 이야기를 꺼냈다. 알렉산더는 매그너스의 시시콜콜한 이야기 듣기가 좋아 식사하는 동안 가만히 귀를 기울였다. 되도록 가게 손님 얘긴 잘 안 하려고하지만, 베이커리를 운영하며 만나는 귀여운 사람들 이야기는 안할 수 없다며 조잘조잘 이야기하는 매그너스의 얼굴은 배부른 고양이처럼 보였다.

“특히 근처 학교 미술을 가르치는 선생님이 있는데, 그 애도 사랑스럽고 그 애 학생 중 매드지라는 작은 꼬마 애는 너무 사랑스러운 거 있지.”

바닐라 빈이 섞인 크림을 들썩이던 포크가 멈췄다. 

“이크 내가 너무 혼자 말했나?”  
“아뇨.”

매그너스가 멋쩍게 와인 잔 입구를 손가락으로 쓸었다. 알렉산더의 고개가 사선으로 기울어졌다. 그는 가느다란 와인글라스 아랫부분을 감싼 굴곡 없는 손가락과 매그너스를 깊이 들여다보며 입을 열었다.

“당신이 내 눈 들여다보는 걸 좋아하는 것처럼.”

찰랑이는 붉은색 액체 고정되어있던 시선이 우물처럼 깊은 눈동자로 하여금 천천히 끌려 나왔다. 절로 숨이 멈추었다. 일순 주변의 웅성거림이 일렁이는 불빛과 흐려진다. 

“나도 당신이 말하는 거 듣는 게 좋아.”

알렉산더의 입매가 시원한 호선을 그렸다.

“좋아해요. 매그너스.”

평범함 속에서 발견한 특별함. 옆구리가 빵 터진 식빵.

날것 그대로의 감정은 무뎌졌던 매그너스의 감정도 말랑말랑하게 만들어놓았다. 매그너스는 살짝 붉어진 뺨을 하고서 속삭였다.

“나도. 나도 그래.”

저녁은 느긋하게 끝났다. 마지막까지 완벽했다. 

“집이 어디에요?”  
“브루클린 브리지 건너서.”  
“데려다줄게.”  
“부탁해.”

운전석만 아니라면 괜찮다는 말에 알렉산더 주차장에서 차를 빼왔다. 맨해튼의 번쩍거리는 시내는 벗어나는 동안 알렉산더는 변속기에서 손을 떼 매그너스의 손등에 자신의 손을 슬그머니 덮었다. 창밖을 보던 매그너스가 고갤 돌려 미소 지었고 알렉산더는 그가 가진 걱정을 조금이라도 덜어주길 바랐다.

“첫 데이트에선 이렇게 보내주는 게 맞는 거겠죠.”

로프트 계단에 올라선 매그너스의 키가 알렉산더와 엇비슷해졌다. 깜찍한 기사도를 발휘한 알렉산더는 매그너스에게 다가가 입술을 맞추려 했으나 예상치도 못한 손바닥이 가슴을 살짝 밀어냈다. 그는 입술을 비쭉 내민 매그너스의 얼굴을 마주해야 했다. 

“이게 우리 첫 데이트라고 생각해?”  
“그럼 두 번째 데이, 웁.”

단어는 초콜릿처럼 뭉그러진다. 매그너스는 알렉산더의 목덜미를 팔로 휘감고 그대로 키스했다. 초조함으로 움찔 거리는 턱을 두 손에 가득 쥐고 긴장되고 부드러운 입술 사이로 혀를 밀어 넣었다. 눈꺼풀이 찬찬히 내려앉았다. 알렉산더는 이내 따뜻한 살덩이를 머금듯 입을 벌렸다. 매그너스의 고개가 사선으로 기울어지자 알렉산더는 작은 틈새도 용납할 수 없다는 듯 군살 없는 허리를 붙잡아 끌어당겼다. 뜨거운 혀가 얽혀 질척이는 소리가 꽤나 커다랬다. 숨을 쉬기 위해 떨어진 둘 사이로 차가운 은사가 늘어졌다.

“내가 좋아한다고 말했나요?”  
“푸흐흐.”  
“왜, 왜 웃어요?”  
“너무 좋아서.”  
“으…….”

매그너스는 당장이라도 로프트 침실에 이 귀엽고 깜찍한 남자를 들이고 싶은 마음을 눌러 참았다. 우물쭈물 아랫입술을 괴롭히는 알렉산더 코앞까지 얼굴을 가져다댔다. 올리브색 눈동자가 화악 커졌다 한곳에 집중됐다. 매그너스는 은근하게 입술을 움직여 물었다.

“왜?”  
“……키스 더 하고싶어요.”

단단한 몸을 가지고선 소년처럼 순순히 고백하는 상대를 사랑하지 않는다면 거짓말이었다. 매그너스의 밤색 눈동자가 별처럼 빛났다.

“알렉산더 네가 원한다면,”

가끔 반복해왔던 일상이 더없이 특별하게 느껴질 때가 있다. 이제 더는 이상할 것도, 떨릴 것도 없음에도 불구하고 불현 듯 마법처럼 다가와 결코 눈을 뗄 수 없는 찰나가 되는 순간.  
그리고 바로 지금, 그런 순간이 일상을 넘어 알렉산더와 매그너스에게 왔다.

“얼마든지.”

 

 

 


End file.
